


Of Cats and Dogs

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, PWP, Pet Play, Shaving, chapter 1 - fluff, chapter 2 - smut, sensual bathtime, silent pet, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: A pet play fic with Gladio and Ignis, finding comfort in each other.





	1. Of Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LumaBoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaBoop/gifts).



Gladio felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He removed it, and saw the phone lit with a notification. 

_Gladio_

Another text popped up

_My dear pet_

A smirk crawled across his lips, and he responded before the next text came in. He knew damned well what that text meant. He glanced at the time on the top of his screen, and texted back an estimate.

_On my way, gotta make a stop first. Give me an hour._

And the reply. 

_Thank you, pet._

He managed to make it to Ignis' apartment in fifty minutes flat. Ignis knew; He had timed him from the moment his last text was sent, to the moment he heard the door bell ring. He opened the door for him, and couldn't help but smirk when he saw the 'stop' Gladio had to make, was for a bottle of his favorite wine. 

"Good Evening, pet..." 

Gladio had barely gotten the door closed behind him before Ignis pressed his lips against his. He could taste the faint tinge of wine. 

"I'll put this one in the fridge then." 

"Please do. Ah, and Gladio?"

"Hm?" 

"Thank you, darling pet." Ignis ran his fingers over the shaved side of Gladio's head, scratching over it contentedly. 

Gladio smiled, and turned his head to kiss Ignis' hand. 

"Place that in the refrigerator, and take care of anything you need to before we begin. Then go to your spot." 

Ignis pointed at his leather chair in the corner of his living room. Gladio saw the open book, and bottle of wine on the table next to it. And the pillow on the floor. That was where he belonged. 

Gladio toed his boots off at the door, and brought the bottle of wine to the fridge. When he returned, Ignis was already settled back into his chair with his book in his hand. Gladio sat next to the chair, and rested his head in Ignis' lap. 

"Good boy." 

Ignis ran his hand through Gladio's thick, dark hair. He kept his attention to his book, though he felt his love nuzzle his hand, trying to garner it. 

"Aren't you, pet?"

Gladio made a noise akin to a happy whimper. He nuzzled Ignis' hand again, in an affirmative nod. 

Ignis pet over the shaved side of Gladio's head. He trailed his hand behind his ear with a contented sigh. He let his thumb trail over Gladio's jawline, and tipped his head up. He thumbed over Gladio's beard, and scratched the trail of scruff up to his bottom lip. 

"Who is my obedient boy, Gladio?" 

Gladio smirked, bowing his slightly head in response. He felt his dick growing hard against his leather pants, the sensation growing harder to ignore as Ignis began to scratch under his jaw while praising him further. 

Ignis ran his thumb over Gladio's bottom lip, enjoying the plump flesh, and directed his attention back to his book. Gladio parted his lips, and licked the broad side of Ignis' digit. He watched his master smirk, obviously enjoying the lavished attention. 

But he already knew that.

He took Ignis' thumb into his mouth, and sucked on it for a moment, before pulling his lips away with a wet pop. Gladio nuzzled his jaw against Ignis' hand, then bowed his hand to nose against it, trying to get Ignis to flip his hand. 

"Needy today, pet?"

Gladio whined in response, and licked from Ignis' palm, down his fingers. 

"Very well." 

Ignis closed his book with a snap, and polished off the remainder of his glass of wine. He gestured towards the black leather couch. 

"Go on. Get on the couch. And take your trousers off, pet. There's no need for them, and I wish to feel my lovely, good boy." 

Gladio stood with a grunt, and worked his belt open. He slipped his leather pants to the ground, freeing his semi erect dick. 

Ignis smirked at how easily he could arouse Gladio, though he had little room to talk. All it took was Gladio's lips against his ear to have him in his arms. He stood from his chair, and allowed Gladio to settle on the couch. 

Looking more like a pure breed mastiff than a man, he sat with his legs to his side on the couch, and his back flat against it. Ignis settled himself to rest his head on Gladio's thighs. He reached back to pet over the thick thigh, letting his hand graze the coarse hair covering it.

He could feel Gladio's thigh twitch from his touch. He swore he saw Gladio's finger tips dig into the couch. Ignis pressed his lips to Gladio's lower thigh. 

"Who's my lovely pet?" 

Gladio's patience had enough. He leaned down to press his nose into Ignis' hair, sniffling quickly, mimicking a dog. 

"Gladio, what -are- you doing...?"

Gladio began to paw frantically at Ignis' dress shirt, as if trying to dig a hole. Ignis snickered, and allowed him to pull his button down from it's tucked position. 

"Alright, alright, down boy!"

Ignis sat up slightly for Gladio to have easier access, leaving his ear open for Gladio to sniff quickly against. He wrapped an arm around him, and sniffled quickly against his ear. 

Ignis burst into quick giggles. "G-Gladio, bad! Haha, Gladio!" 

Gladio licked over his ear, and sniffled over the wet spot, making Ignis giggle harder. He pulled away, grin as wide as could be, and watched Ignis laugh out the last of his giggle fit.

He looked amazing, face flushed from laughing, eyes bright, and smiling back at him. 

"You're a terrible pet, Gladio." 

"Nah, pets just know when their masters need cheering up. C'mon." 

Gladio nodded his head toward the bedroom.

"C'mon, lemme cheer you up a little more." 

"If you so choose, pet."

Gladio scooped Ignis off of the couch, stealing a kiss, and growling sensually at his love.


	2. Of Cats

_Kitten, do you mind if I come over?_

_Not at all, Sir._

Was all it took to initiate. A text, a reply, and a consensual understanding that Ignis was Gladio's pet for the evening. He removed his clothing, each piece placed neatly into his hamper, and looked over his nude form in the mirror. 

No time for a shower, unfortunately. He knew his 'owner' enjoyed the feeling of his hair without any product in it, though he would have to suffer through the gel in his hair for the evening. He pulled on a black silken robe, just in time for the doorbell to ring.

"Good evening, Sir." He greeted Gladio as he opened the door. 

"Hey, kitten...oh. Gods." Gladio walked in, and shut the door behind him. "I love it when you wear that robe."

Ignis paced around Gladio, wrapping an arm around him, and utilizing him as a pole. He wrapped a leg around Gladio, and spun around him. Gladio purred, and wrapped an arm around Ignis' waist to halt him.

"And you already know I love it when you do that."

He kissed Ignis' ear, and heard him chuckle.

"Gods, pet, you're so fucking good to me."

Gladio toed his boots off by the door, and let Ignis lead the way to the bedroom. He caught him by the wrist. 

"Not quite yet, kitten. I need a bath, and I want you with me. 

Like they had a thousand times before, Gladio stripped his shirt and discarded it in a mound on the floor of the bathroom. Ignis leaned to run the bath water, hotter than he would like, but perfect to soothe the ache in Gladio's muscles. His robe ran up, and Gladio could see the crest of his ass barely covered by the hem of the robe.

"Did you miss me, Kitten?" Ignis felt Gladio's fingertips dance over his bare thighs. Ignis only slipped the tie of the robe open in response. Gladio gave it a tug, and let it slip from his shoulders. 

Gladio ran a fingertip down Ignis' spine, relishing in the feeling of his flesh. Ignis turned the water off, and turned to kiss his master for the evening. 

His master pressed a fingertip to his lips. 

"Not yet. Get in the tub for me, lovely." 

Ignis complied, despite the concern the hot water would dry his skin. He knew his master would take good care with his lotion later. 

He sat against the side of the tub with the faucet. His master would want him facing him. He watched as Gladio wandered to the cabinet, and pulled out a small, rectangular black bag.

His shaving kit. 

"Wash your face, kitten. I wanna see you clean yourself." 

Ignis looked up to Gladio, to ensure he was watching as he cupped water between his hands, and let it fall over his hair. He slicked back the now, semi-gelled, crestfallen hair, and kept eye contact with Gladio.

Gladio watched, enamored, as Ignis looked at him with half lidded eyes. He smirked as he watched his lover begin to preen like a cat, spreading hot water across his face, and rubbing his forearm along his jaw.

"Good kitten." 

Gladio stepped into the bath, careful of Ignis' long, skinny legs. He scooped them up, and pulled Ignis to sit on his lap, his legs folded to either side of him. He sat the bag on the side shelf of the tub, and unpacked its contents. 

Ignis was very traditional in his grooming. A small bowl and brush for shaving foam, an aftercare lotion, and a straight razor sharp enough to murder a man. He deserved nothing less. He stole a kiss as he took the bowl and brush into wet hands, and prepared the shaving foam. He held it to Gladio, and exposed his jaw and throat in an act of submission.

"I will never get tired of seeing you like this, baby."

Gladio accepted the bowl and brush, carefully tipping Ignis' chin up, and brushing the foamy cream over his jaw. 

"Good boy. Stay still for me." He sat the bowl and brush down, nothing there was still a generous amount of foam. Good, his pet knew what he intended. He took the straight razor in hand, and heard Ignis' breath hasten as it opened with a snap.

Ignis remained still as he could. Gladio deftly scraped the razor up Ignis' jaw, careful of the little dip in his chin. He looked up to Gladio with lust in his eyes as he shook the razor in the water to remove the errant foam. 

Clean shaven, now Gladio could take his kiss. He sat the razor on the side shelf, and took Ignis' chin in hand. He pulled him over, into a deep kiss. He swore he could still taste the remnants of shaving cream lingering, between the coffee notes of Ignis' saliva. 

Ignis moved to open his mouth, but Gladio cut him off. 

"Lotion, I know baby. I've got you." 

Gladio pulled the small bottle of after-shave lotion over. He poured an amount in his hands, and rubbed it between them. It felt cool in his hands. He let Ignis set his jaw into his hands, and massaged the lotion into his warm, fleshly shaved skin.

Ignis made a quiet, appreciative noise, and nuzzled Gladio's hands. 

"Scoot back for me, kitten."

He pouted slightly at being asked to move away from his touch, but complied, shifting his body back against the far wall of the tub. 

Gladio lifted Ignis' leg by his ankle. He sat his foot against his shoulder, and leaned to kiss the wet skin, before taking up the brush and straight razor again. He ran the brush up the length of Ignis' calf, and followed with the straight razor. 

Ignis purred quietly. Between the warm intimacy of the bath, and the contrast of soft bristle brush, then sharp razor, he grew hard. He watched Gladio lift his leg to reach the back of his calf. He was easily flexible enough to hold still as Gladio ran the razor up his calf, though he felt himself melt into the water as Gladio pressed kisses up the soft, smooth skin. 

Gladio set his leg into the water, and only made half way through the other before he heard Ignis' noises growing into tiny whimpers.

"Something wrong, Kitten?" 

Ignis bit his lip. He shook his head, and allowed Gladio to complete his ritual of shaving him, and kissing up his smooth flesh. 

"Come on, kitten. I want you in bed."

Ignis quietly thanked the gods. He felt primed to burst. He allowed Gladio to get out of the tub first. Watched his ass sway as he wrapped the towel around his waist. Gladio grabbed a second towel, and gave Ignis' erect cock a tap as he wrapped it around him. 

"Grab the lotion you like, kitten." 

Ignis nodded his head toward the bedroom. Gladio smirked, knowing that meant either Ignis was taking care of himself with it, or it was still there from the last time they had completed this ritual. 

Gladio swept Ignis off of his feet the second they stepped foot in the bedroom, and placed him gently at the head of the bed. The towel slipped away from his hips as Gladio pulled him down by the ankles, stretching his legs to their extent. He settled himself between Ignis' ankles with the bottle of lotion. 

He poured a fair amount into his palm, and smirked when Ignis obediently placed his toes against his tattoo without prompting. 

"Good boy...good, beautiful boy."

Ignis leaned his wet hair into the pillow as Gladio rubbed the lotion up his calf, and bent his leg to lotion up his calf. Gladio's thick fingers pressing into the delicate flesh of his thigh were enough to send his cock dripping precum. Ignis whimpered with desire.

Gladio only chuckled as he scooted back down to lotion Ignis' other leg. By the time he made it up to Ignis' thigh, he noticed the precum dripping onto Ignis' stomach. 

He used a lotion slicked hand to take Ignis' cock, squeezing his fingers around, and pumping his grip. Ignis looked like he was ready to melt into the bed. 

"Gods yes, Gladio!"

Gladio smiled, and had to chuckle again, proud at how sensitive to his touch Ignis had grown. So proud, he didn't even mind Ignis had broken his role to cry out his name. 

"I've got you, kitten."

Ignis raised his hand to his mouth to muffle his little noises as Gladio continued to work his shaft. He dug his heels into the sheets, kicking slightly, as he felt his stomach tighten.

He gasped, moaned, and clawed at he sheet with his free hand. Gladio leaned over to wrap his arm behind Ignis' head, and kiss him as he came with a cracked-voice whimper.

Gladio hushed him, as he stroked out his orgasm. 

"Shh, shh. I've got you, kitten. My handsome little kitten..." 

Ignis mewled out for Gladio as he continued to stroke him through his orgasm, eking out every last drop of cum onto Ignis' taut stomach. 

"Iggy, kitten?"

"Mm...?" Was all Ignis could muster, momentarily dazed from orgasm. 

"I love you."

"I love you too, Gladio."


End file.
